conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ashyaria (The Phoenix)
old history Ashyaria (Officially the Federative Commonwealth of Ashyaria) is a nation formed from the great war in 2021. It controls Mainland British Colombia, Central and Southern Alberta, Western Montana, Washington and Northern Idaho. It's government is based on socialist and progressivist ideals. It maintains a democratic government consisting of regionally elected representatives that meet in the capital city of Calgary. History Ashyaria was the heart of the great war in 2021. In the first uprising, a group of rebels, numbering between 500 and 1000 stormed various government buildings in the city of Grande Prairie. Alarmed, the Canadian government sent the Canadian Army in attempt to quench the rebellion. The city of 75,000 lost around 30,000 people, of whom fled for their lives in fear of being killed by one side or the other. In the first offensive, the group of rebels, calling themselves "The Sovereign Peoples" started to push back the Canadian Army. The rebel force grew and the Canadian Army was pushed out of the Peace Region. Numbering in around 20,000 troops, with foreign supporters, especially from the American Patriot Movement aiding, the Sovereign Peoples took over Northern Alberta in three months. Unusual tactics are usually seen as what defeated the Canadian Army, given their training was to prepare them for certain tactics. Within a year, Alberta had fallen to the control of the rebel army. Locals were conscripted and issued weapons and gear siezed from the former Canadian bases in Edmonton and Cold Lake. The rebels, now calling themselves "The Federative Commonwealth of Ashyaria" formed a nation and began to push into Saskatchewan and British Colombia. In another year, the Canadian Armed forces were besieged in North Bay, Ontario. The United States had condemned the rebellion from it's inception, but had never provided actual support to the Canadian Army. The Ashyarian Army regrouped and assaulted the base. A week of fighting left Canada surrendering to the rebels. The newly formed Ashyarian Government convened in Winnipeg in May of 2024 and divided up Canada into several independent states. See: Winnipeg Conference The United States meanwhile, had been crippled by it's own civil conflict but still maintained a sovereign state on the East Coast. American Rebels in the west ceded their controlled territory to various states in the north, with Ashyaria taking the state of Washington, the Idaho Panhandle north of the Salmon River, and the mountain region of Montana, west of the 111th Meridian. The ensuing conflicts elsewhere in North America formed the world we see today. Economy Ashyaria's economy is based mostly on tourism, technology and ore exports. Being in control of a large section of the Rocky Mountains, tourism and mining are large and easy-to-maintain industries. Farming plays a large role in rural areas, with most of the Alberta province consisting of either forest or prairie lands suitable for farming. Military The Ashyarian Military, officially the Federal Ashyarian Armed Forces is a quad-branch military force consisting of a total of around 200,000 troops. This force is maintained for national defense, given the still-unstable state of the world in this day. Government The Government of Ashyaria has an elected parliament of 350 members from ridings of equal population across the nation.